Cheap Thrills
Just Dance Now |artist = ft. |year = 2016 |mode = Solo (Clasic) Duet (Versiunea Bollywood) |dg = (Clasic) / (Versiunea Bollywood) |alt = Versiunea Bollywood |mashup = Ochelari de soare |pc = (Clasic/''NOW'') / (Versiunea Bollywood) |gc = / (Versiunea Bollywood) |lc = (Clasic)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doQbkpXooe0 (Versiunea Bollywood) (Mashup) |nogm = 2 (Clasic) 4 (Versiunea Bollywood) |nowc = CheapThrills |pictos = 153 (Clasic) 109 (Versiunea Bollywood) 130 (Mashup) |perf = Anissa Thai (Clasic) Versiunea Bollywood Shweta Shetty (P1) Lalit Potdar (P2) |choreo = Anissa Thai (Clasic)http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2016-06-18-16-17-27.png |audio = }} "Cheap Thrills" de ft. este în și Just Dance Now. Descrierea dansatorilor Clasic Dansatoarea este o femeie cu părul prin în șuvițe mov. Ea poartă o tunică mov transparentă, un sutien și bozeri negri, cu coliere de aur, șosete portocalii cu dungi negrei și platforme verzi cu alb și negru. Versiunea Bollywood 'P1' P1 'este femeie.Ea are părul negru și ochelari albaștri. Ea are o bluză verde cu o fustă galbenă cu diverse modele. Ea de asemenea poartă o pereche de pantofi de păpușă verzi. 'P2 P2 este bărbat.El are părul maro închis. El poartă o vestă galbenă deasupra unui tricou roșu. El poartă o brățară, pantaloni negri și pantofi cian. File:CheapThrillsALT_Coach_1.png|P1 File:CheapThrillsALT_Coach_2.png|P2 Fundal Clasic Rutina începe într-o cameră animată cu un scaun roșu cu negru, un zid violet și o ușă roșie. Afară se află un oraș similar cu cel din Uptown Funk. Se află diverse clădiri în diverse curlori, iar podeaua conține diverse spirale și cercuri. Diverse mașini desenate apar care merg pe un drum portocaliu cu roz. În timp ce dansatoarea se mișcă, în spatele ei apar diverse obiecte desenate, cum ar fi stele, rujuri și blocuri-turn. La sfârșit, totul dispare și este înlocuit de u cer colorat, iar podeaua are diverse valuri de culoare. Versiunea Bollywood Rutina începe într-o piață, cu pereți galbeni cu scris indian în diverse culori. În timpul refrenului, se schimbă într-un peisaj de noapte cu diverse clădiri galbene. De fiecare dată când se aude "I love cheap thrills", versul este scris în font indian și confeti apar lângă dansatori. Mișcări de aur Clasic Sunt 2 Mișcări de aur în versiunea clasică, care toate sunt la fel.. Ambele Mișcări: Cu mâna dreaptă pe șold, ridică-ți mâna deraptă deasupra capului într-un semicerc CheapThrillsGM.png|Ambele Mișcări CheapGold.gif|Ambele Mișcări Versiunea Bollywood Sunt 4 Mișcări de aur în versiunea Bollywood. Mișcările de aur 1, 2 și 3: Ridică-ți mâinile în mod reptat cu un picior ridicat. '''Mișcări de aur 4:' P2 stând în fața lui P1, tine-o de mână și ridică-i mâna în sus încet. CheapThrillsBVFirst3GM.png|Gold Move 1, 2, & 3 CheaThrillsBVGM4.png|Gold Move 4 CheapThrillsAlt.GoldMoveInGame.gif|Gold Move 1, 2, & 3 ''in-game CheapThrillsAlt.GoldMoveInGame2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup Versiunea Mashup este disponibilă în Just Dance 2017. Ea are dansatori care port ochelari de soare, la fel ca cel din Blame (din ). Dancers * Crazy in Love (Remake) * Pon de Replay (Remake) * Taste The Feeling * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This * Sorry * Pon de Replay (Remake) * Taste The Feeling * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This (Beta) * Sorry * Crazy In Love (Remake) * Sorry * Built For This (Beta) * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This (Beta) * Sorry * Pon de Replay (Remake) * The Choice Is Yours Trivia *Aceasta este a doua melodie de în serie, după She Wolf (Falling to Pieces). Este urmată de Titanium și The Greatest. **Însă aceasta este prima melodie în care este artistul principal. *Melodia este folosită în trailer-ul pentru . *Aceasta este prima coregrafie creată de Anissa Thai.https://www.facebook.com/nanifun/posts/10209698087706299 *Dansatoarea are același contur ca Hangover (BaBaBa). ** Interesant este faptul că P1 din Hangover (BaBaBa) și dansatoarea din această rutină este aceași persoană. *În unele dinte site-uri (cum ar fi cel din Mexico), GIF-ul Radical este folosit în locul celui original în secțiunea "Top Tracks". *Aceasta este a doua melodie caer să aibă versuri reggae, după Jamaican Dance. *Aceasta este a doua melodie care are o alternativă 'Bollywood' after It's My Birthday. *Unele versuri de nu apar: "You worth more dan diamond more dan gold", "Free up urself get outa control" ''și ''"Bada bang bang". *Versul "''Mi nah touch a dollar on mi pocket''" e scris ca "''I'm nah touch a dollar in mi pocket''". *Melodia era disponibilă în în timpul Fashion Week. *Fundalul era folosit în anunțurile #June13. *Fundalul se regăsește în Wherever I Go. *În Just Dance Now, pictogramele sunt mai închise la culoare, deoarece fundalul este alb. Această modificare a fost folosită și în jocul final. * În Mashup, culoare fundalului se schimbă într0un mod nesincronizat cu apariția danastorilor.. Galerie cheapthrills.jpg|''Cheap Thrills'' Cheapthrillsalt.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Alternate) CheapThrillsMU.jpg|''Cheap Thrills'' (Mashup) Siaimage.jpeg|''Cheap Thrills'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu 0cfd00f32b3f5ce63d2d525ac60ddf87.jpg|Alternativa în meniu 0000007c.png|''Just Dance 2017'' cover 0000000d.png|Bollywood Version Just Dance 2017 cover Cheapthrills cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 542.png|Avatar 200542.png|Golden avatar 300542.png|Diamond avatar CheapThrillsALTP1Ava.png|Bollywood Version P1's avatar Pictos-Sprite.png|Pictograms Jd17-toptracks-preview-siaftseanpaul-cheapthrills-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Cheap Thrills BG Teaser.gif|Background teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGhmXvOxDun/ JD2017Teaser3.jpg|Teaser imagehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGhyQuIoGRp/ Cheapthrills hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Cheapthrills hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 CheapThrillsBG1.png|Background Background 2.png|Background 2 CHeapUmbrella.png|The coach Jd17website cheapthrills w radical gif error.png|The error involving the RADICAL's GIF on some versions of the official website 2016-10-08_22-50-19.png|One-week release on JDNow advice Cheapthrills photobooth.png|The Classic coach on Photobooth Videoclipuri Sia - Cheap Thrills (Lyric Video) ft. Sean Paul Cheap Thrills - Just Dance 2017 Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Just Dance 2017 Cheap Thrills (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 Cheap Thrills - Just Dance Now Referințe Navigare en:Cheap Thrills es:Cheap Thrills fr:Cheap Thrills pl:Cheap Thrills pt:Cheap Thrills pt-br:Cheap Thrills ru:Cheap Thrills